Señor comisario
by carotwilight08
Summary: Carta que le escribe un personaje de crepusculo luego de sufrir una perdida terrible


Señor comisario:

Señor comisario:

Le escribo esta carta ya que no puedo ir a declarar personalmente porque el dolor de sus recuerdos es muy intenso. Usted ya sabrá que su padre era el comisario de un pueblo llamado Forks. Cada vez que lo recuerdo se me pone la piel de gallina y las lágrimas me nublan la vista, sin embargo, tampoco puedo olvidarlo, porque al hacerlo estaría matándola. Usted debe comprender que esa mujer era la razón de mi existencia, lo único que me mantenía vivo. Ahora, lo único que me mantiene vivo es el deseo de venganza que me oprime el pecho y apenas me deja respirar.

Si quiero vengarme, necesito su ayuda, porque usted tiene medios que yo no, por lo tanto he decidido relatarle lo que me ocurrió esa noche, espero que le ayude a encontrar a su asesino.

El día en que ella fue asesinada yo, después de meses de vacilación le había propuesto matrimonio y ella había aceptado. Me creí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Mi hermana ya la estaba torturando con los preparativos de la boda, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba con tal de que estuviéramos juntos. Parecía feliz y estaba más hermosa que nunca, lo cual nunca creí posible, incluso cuando lloraba era hermosa. A eso de las siete de la tarde la llevé de vuelta a su casa, como acostumbraba hacer luego de haber pasado el día juntos en mi casa. La dejé en la puerta de su casa y me fui en mi auto sin esperar a que entrara, estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta del error que había cometido. Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás, si hubiese esperado a que entrara en su casa ella todavía estaría viva, ese pensamiento me atormentará durante toda mi existencia. Llegué a mi casa a las ocho, porque antes había pasado por una pizzería. Apenas crucé el umbral de mi puerta, el teléfono sonó. Era Ángela, una de sus amigas del instituto, creyó que ella estaba conmigo, ya que se había olvidado de llamarla. Lo que me dijo me preocupó ella no era de olvidarse de estas cosas. Me preocupé, tuve un mal presentimiento, por lo que volví a salir de mi casa y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta la suya. Cuando llegué todas las luces estaban apagadas. Eso no era raro, solía irse a dormir temprano. Toqué el timbre para asegurarme pero no me atendió nadie, la preocupación volvió a invadirme. Giré el picaporte y, para mi gran sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Entré y prendí la luz, me dirigí a la cocina y lo que vi ahí me dejó helado y nunca lo podré olvidar: el hombre, o lo que fuese, la había atado a la mesa, boca arriba, un hilo grueso a la altura de la frente, que pasaba por debajo de la mesa y que mantenía la cabeza inmóvil, otro, a la altura de los muslos y un tercero que inmovilizaba los pies. Le había tapado la boca con cinta adhesiva para impedirle gritar y después, viva probablemente, le había abierto con el cuchillo eléctrico, que todavía seguía enchufado, un enorme tajo de la garganta hasta el pubis. Sin embargo, esto no era lo peor. Lo que me horrorizó fue la expresión de miedo, dolor y horror en sus ojos, esa expresión, que protagoniza mis pesadillas. No aguantaba un segundo mas en esa casa. Corrí hasta mi coche con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Ni usted ni nadie podrá entender jamás como mi corazón dejó de latir por lo que pareció una eternidad. Era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar, como si se hubiera abierto un agujero en la tierra y me estuviera cayendo y no hubiera nadie para salvarme

No creo que pueda culparme, luego de lo que le conté, por lo que hice a continuación: huí. Quería olvidarme de lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía y nunca podré, porque se que me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días y quien sabe si hasta me siga a lo que hay después. Decidí regresar y escribirle esta carta. Espero que le ayude. Y, si usted no encuentra a su asesino, yo lo haré, aunque sea lo último que haga, cuando lo encuentre y acabe con su vida, podré, finalmente, reunirme con ella.

_Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_


End file.
